The invention relates to an instrument designed to mark particular parts of microscopic preparations, for scientific fields that use optical microscopes, such as in pathology and hematology laboratories.
In these fields of science, the preparations to be examined under the microscope are placed on a very thin glass called a slide, and covered by a very thin glass called a cover glass. If, in these preparations, there is an area that the researcher wants to mark for subsequent analysis, it is a conventional practice to draw a circle by hand with a felt pen, or using a device incorporated in the microscope's revolver, consisting of an ink cartridge with a fibre marker that draws circles; such a device has been the subject of a previous spanish patent application by the present inventor.